The New Moon
by SunnyDKid
Summary: Mika is one of the only female saiyans left, she has a hidden strength that no one knows about. Set 8 days before the Cell Games, she fights Cell and releases this strength that blows everyone away. Also, love blooms between her and Trunks.


**The New Moon.**

School wasn't something Mika particularly enjoyed. Her passion in life was to fight, of course being one of the only female Super Saiyans left and living with a family where fighting was the main centre of conversation and activity. It was hard not to. Mika's mother and father had passed away when she was younger, she had been taken under the wing of Goku and Chi-Chi, and they treated her as their own which gave Mika some security in her life.

The bell rang loudly resounding through the empty corridors, there was a hustle and bustle to exit the classroom one in which Mika wasn't interesting in getting into, she waited until the classroom had cleared. Sighing deeply she swung her bag strap over her shoulder and trudged out into the warm heat, waiting a while until the school had cleared before she took off into the air back to her home.

"Hey Goku, Chi-Chi, I'm home!" Mika called out,

"Hey Mika! In the living room!" Goku's voice answered.

Mika peeked her head around the door, all eyes were glued to the TV, showing was a large green monster with wings either side and bulging muscles, his body speckled with black. She recognised the beast at once… His name was Cell.

"Wha-What's happening?" She asked shakily,

Goku turned to her his expression serious, "Cell is planning a Martial Arts Tournament… In eight days, the Earth depends on us defeating him."

"So this includes me and…" She nodded towards Gohan,

"Yep, we're going to be heading up to the Look Out to do some serious training. I want you to train with Gohan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, I've decided to train with Piccolo, do you mind?"

"Not at all, unless Gohan minds that is…" Mika looked over at Gohan,

"No he doesn't mind, just make sure you rest a lot, training isn't all about fighting." Mika nodded and stared at the TV even the mere electronic presence of Cell sent shivers down her spine.

buChapter Two/b One Whole Year…/u

"Come on Mika! Make sure you were the Saiyan Suit!" Goku's voice called through the door,

"Yeah, I got it!" Mika called back examining herself in the mirror. The suit hugged her figure beautifully, the Lycra pants were amazingly comfy and breathable. She slung her black her into a loose pony tail, checking her appearance once more before she left.

"Wow Mika, you look great!" Chi-Chi commented, Mika blushed,

"Thanks Chi-Chi." She mumbled,

"Well you ready to go guys?" Goku asked,

"Yep!" Mika and Gohan answered in unison,

"Let's go then!" Mika turned to Chi-Chi and embraced her quickly,

"Good luck!" Chi-Chi whispered,

"Thanks Chi-Chi, I… I love you." Mika replied before letting go to allow Gohan to say goodbye to his mother.

"You are going to do fine." Goku's voice reassured her,

"Thank you. Er… Is err… Trunks going to be there?" Mika asked lightly. Goku let out a small chuckle,

"Oh yes, and don't think it's just girls who look great in Saiyan Suits, boys do to!" Mika's cheeks burned with embarrassment

All three Saiyans sped off into the sky. Heading towards the safest place in the world… The Lookout. The flight wasn't as long as she expected, probably because Goku powered right up to boost his speed, which meant Gohan and Mika had to aswell. The three touched down, already there were Krillin, Piccolo, Trunks and Vegeta.

"Hey guys!" Goku called out waving, both Mika and Gohan followed also waving,

"Hey you three." Trunks replied in a deep voice. Mika couldn't help but stare,

"So Trunks how's things?" Goku asked as they walked,

"Good, what about yourself?" He answered,

"Great! Gohan and Mika are going to train in the Time Chamber together and I'm going to train with Piccolo."

"You know, if you like, I could train with Mika and you could train Gohan with Piccolo, I think father wants to train on his own anyway." Mika immediately turned red, IOh no…I don't think I could spend one whole year with Trunks! I might end up kissing him while he sleeps/I she thought desperately,

"That sounds great! What do you think Mika?" Goku asked turning to her,

"Er… Yeah…" She answered timidly,

"Great all settled! You're going to train with Trunks and I'm going to train with Piccolo and Gohan!" Mika sighed deeply, IOh well, at least I get to be with him…/I

"Kakarott, I am going to use the Time Chamber first." Vegeta snapped,

"Fine by me!" Goku replied placing his hand behind his head. Vegeta mumbled in irritation as he walked over to the door to the Time Chamber. It was going to be a long wait. Mika sat down and basked in the sun. She felt a body sit next to her when she looked she realised it was Trunks,

"Hey," he said, "You don't mind about training with me do you?"

"Not at all. I didn't mind about training with Gohan but he's just a young boy." Trunks laughed,

"It should be fun. Just tell me whenever you want to rest or anything." He said seriously,

"And you tell me if YOU ever want to rest." Mika smiled playfully,

"Okay deal!" They both laughed as the hot sun beat down as the time passed by slower and slower.

buChapter Three/b Our Turn./u

There was a loud click and everyone turned to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Slowly the door swung open and Vegeta stepped out. His hair bright gold, The power radiating off him in tidal waves. Without a word he flew up into the air with a speed the human eye couldn't detect,

"Okay Mika, Trunks it's your turn!" Goku pointed to the open door of the chamber. Mika walked anxiously into the pit of white nothingness, Trunks followed. Immediately she could feel her whole body become heavy, her breathing became short and rapid,

"I… guess we should… begin." She said looking over at Trunks who looked as though he ahd seen better days,

"Yeah, we should." And without another word he burst into Super Saiyan. It wasn't that Mika couldn't just 'burst' Super Saiyan but she found that channelling all her senses into it she could collect more power.

She turned around, her eyes closes, the raven black hair swaying over her eyes. She took a deep breath and focused every movement in her body into becoming super saiyan. A wave of energy spread through her and her arms snapped out wide and her once black hair shone with a distinct gold, her green eyes now as black as her once was. Mika smiled in satisfaction, she turned to Trunks,

"Let's begin." She said quietly. Trunks nodded and sped towards her. Mika landed every punch with one equally as matched, every kick with a block as forceful as the kick. Trunks flew backwards and sent a ki blast which made the Chamber shake towards Mika. She batted it away simply and sent one back to Trunks, who crossed his arms over his face, when the blast hit he spread his arms out wide sending the blast upwards.

After twenty-four hours of non-stop fighting, Mika and Trunks decided to take a rest,

"Man, I'm beat!" Trunks said as he flopped down on his back,

"Me too, that was some good fighting though, would you like a drink?" Mika called back, her head buried in the fridge,

"Sure!" Mika tossed an energy drink and him and opened one for herself. She sighed heavily, this was going to be a long trip. They had been in there twenty-four hours but only four minutes had passed back out in reality…

"I'm going to go to sleep." Trunks said sleepily, he got up and trudged to the beds. Mika let her eyes drop shut when she heard a yell,

"What is it Trunks!" She screamed jumping up,

"There's only one bed!" The colour drained from Mika's face,

"I… I will sleep on the floor then." Mika replied nervously,

"We could sleep top tables, but I kick…" Mika was transfixed, she nodded slowly, "Great!" Trunks smiled leaping into the bed Mika crawled in white faced. She could feel the heat radiating from Trunks legs but when she turned over was greeted by a rather foul smelling foot, she scrunched up her nose and turned the other way. Drifting into a peaceful sleep.

The next few months were filled with strenuous training. Mika had boosted her levels tremendously, but it was today… that she and Trunks left the chamber,

"Are you ready Trunks?" Mika called,

"Yeah just coming." He replied.

Mika opened the large iron door and stepped out Trunks following behind her, everyone was there, even Vegeta had returned but he stood afar from the group,

"Wow Mika, you are so much stronger! I can feel it!" Goku exclaimed, Mika blushed, "Trunks you have too! You guys must have been training hard!"

"Yeah, it was difficult but we got there!" Trunks laughed putting his hand behind his head,

"And you guys have managed to stay super Saiyans without loosing energy!" Goku said proudly,

"Yeah! It's cool isn't it Mika?" Trunks asked smiling,

"Yeah… Hah.." Mika nodded slowly, this small talk was beginning to annoy her…


End file.
